Selbsthilfe
Zitat Gruppierungen DC - Reisende *Abraham Ford *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Tara Chambler Familie Ford *Ellen Ford *Becca Ford *A.J. Ford Zombies *Zombie 136 Erwähnungen Verstorbener *Bob Stookey Orte der Handlungen * Bibliothek Kurzbeschreibung Der Bus, in dem die Gruppe die Kirche verlassen hat, verunglückt durch eine Sabotage Eugene Porters. Die Gruppe muss sich daraufhin durch ein Dutzend Zombies kämpfen. Dabei rettet Eugene Tara vor einer Untoten. Sie gehen zu Fuß weiter, da der Bus Feuer gefangen hat. Am Abend erreichen sie eine Bibliothek, in der sie die Nacht verbringen. Nachdem Tara Eugene beim Spannen erwischt hat, gesteht er ihr seine Tat. Sie vereinbart mit ihm, dass sie es geheim halten. Am nächsten Morgen mobilisieren sie einen Feuerwehrwagen und setzen damit eine Gruppe Untoter frei. Eugene benutzt den Wasserwerfer, um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Der Wagen kommt ebenfalls zum Stillstand, worauf hin die Gruppe auch diesmal zu Fuß weiter geht. Hinter einer Anhöhe sehen sie, dass vor ihnen eine große Zombie-Herde ist. Die Gruppe will umkehren, doch Abraham besteht darauf, weiter zu ziehen und will mit dem Truck durch die Zombies fahren. Nachdem niemand ihm mehr folgen möchte, packt er Eugene und zerrt ihn zum Feuerwehrwagen. Der Mann gesteht schließlich, dass er sie alle belogen hat und legt seine egozentrischen Gründe offen. Abraham schlägt ihn bewusstlos. Als er weiter auf ihn los gehen will, stellt sich Rosita schützend und voller Angst zwischen die Männer. Abraham kehrt um und fällt hinter dem Wagen auf die Knie. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er einmal Menschen umgebracht hat, worauf hin ihn Ellen und zwei Kinder voller Angst angeschaut haben. Noch in der selben Nacht sind sie vor ihm geflüchtet. Er findet sie wieder, doch sie wurden bereits von Zombies gefressen. Kurz bevor er sich selbst das Leben nehmen kann, hört er Eugene, der um Hilfe bittet. Abraham erledigt die Untoten. Als er sich seinem Selbstmitleid widmen will, berichtet Eugene von seiner wichtigen Mission und erhält die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Vorspann Die Gruppe fährt im Kirchenbus über die leere Landstraße. Rosita spielt verträumt mit Abrahams Haaren. Sie scherzen und kommen überein, dass sie ihm die Haare kürzt. Tara greift das Thema auf und schlägt Eugene vor, dass auch er sich die Haare schneiden lässt, da er nach SamsonSamson (in einigen Bibeln Simson) ist eine Person aus der Bibel (altes Testament - Richter 13 ff) er hatte unvorstellbare Kräfte, die aus seinem ungeschorenen Haar entstammen. Hierdurch war er unbesiegbar. Durch eine List der Philister, die seine Frau ausnutzten, verlor er seine Kraft und wurde angekettet. Durch göttliche Intervention konnte er das Gebäude in dem er gefangen war, einreißen und zahlreiche seiner Feinde (inklusive sich selbst) umbringen aussieht. Abwesend erklärt er, dass dem nicht so ist. Tara hakt nach, was ihn beschäftigt. Eugene macht sich Sorgen über den Pfarrer und dem, was er getan hatDer Pfarrer hat die Kirche verschlossen und nicht für die Hilfesuchenden, die auf der Flucht vor den Zombies waren, geöffnet. Glenn und Maggie geben sich gegenseitig Hoffnung, dass ihre Gruppe nur kurz hinter ihnen ist und sie bald wieder vereint sind. Maggie fragt Eugene danach, wie die Seuche besiegt wird. Er erklärt, dass es eine Reihe von Faktoren zu berücksichtigen gilt und er dies bislang noch nicht absehen kann. Auch Glenn möchte wissen, warum Eugene diese Frisur trägt. Er erklärt schließlich, dass sie ihm gefällt und verlangt, dass niemand sich an ihr zu schaffen macht. Sie plaudern weiter darüber, dass die Frisur seinem ehemaligen Boss gefallen hat, während Abraham an einer Gruppe Zombies vorbei fährt. Plötzlich gerät der Wagen außer Kontrolle und beginnt zu qualmen. Abraham lenkt den Wagen und versucht einigen Autowracks auszuweichen, was ihm nicht gelingt, sodass der Bus in die Luft geschleudert wird und auf der Seite zum Liegen kommt. Die Zombies kommen näher auf den Bus zu. Handlung der Folge Rückblick: Abraham erschlägt jemanden mit einer Konservendose. Die Person liegt zuckend auf dem Boden. Er stellt seinen Fuß auf den Hals und bricht dem Liegenden das Genick. Seine Gedanken sind bei Allen. Er dreht sich um und sucht nach ihr. Gegenwart: Abraham ruft nach dem Unfall nach Eugene, während alle sich sammeln und von dem Schock erholen. Der Gesuchte liegt zwischen Sitzen eingeklemmt. Abraham fragt nun auch die Anderen, wie es ihnen geht. Alle sind unverletzt. Tara dringt darauf, dass sie das Fahrzeug verlassen, da sie meint, dass der Motor brennt. Glenn schlägt vor, dass die Männer zuerst vorstürmen um den anderen einen Weg zu bahnen und gemeinsam wollen sie die Angreifer erledigen. Sie stürmen raus. Tara dreht sich im Bus nochmal um und erkennt, wie ein Zombie versucht durch das Dachfenster hinein zu klettern und dabei von den Scherben aufgeschlitzt wird. Sie erledigt den Untoten mit ihrem Messer, der Eugene den Weg versperrt. Sie spricht ihm Mut zu und gibt ihr Messer weiter. Gemeinsam gehen sie raus. Draußen bemerkt er, wie leicht alle Gruppenmitglieder mit den Untoten fertig werden. Ein Zombie nähert sich ihm, doch Tara erwischt ihn von hinten. Sie kümmert sich schon um den nächsten Zombie, als plötzlich eine Untote hinter dem Bus hervorkommt und sich ihr aus einem toten Winkel nähert. Eugene sticht der Leiche in den Rücken, worauf hin Tara sie erledigen kann. Die Gefahr ist vorüber. Sofort möchte Abraham über den Zustand von Eugene bescheid wissen und schickt Rosita ihn zu überprüfen. Sie bemerken die blutende Hand von Abraham. Er erklärt, dass er die Verletzung schon vorher hatte, sie jedoch wieder aufgeplatzt ist. Maggie möchte ein Erste-Hilfe-Set holen, als der Bus plötzlich Feuer fängt und lichterloh brennt. Abraham erklärt, dass sie zu Fuß weiter ziehen. Eugene interveniert und schlägt vor zur 15 km entfernten Kirche zurück zu kehren. Abraham jedoch will am Plan festhalten. Glenn beruhigt ihm und versichert, dass sie ihm folgen werden, er jedoch besorgt um ihn persönlich ist. Die Gruppe ist neuen Mutes und zieht weiter. Eugene geht zu der Untoten, bei der er mitgeholfen hat sie zu erledigen und starrt sie an. Rosita will wissen, was er vor hat. Er spuckt auf den Untoten und folgt ihr. Rückblick: Abraham durchstreift ein Bürogebäude und findet schließlich Allan und zwei Kinder, die sich voller Angst zu ihm umdrehen. Gegenwart: Die Gruppe dringt in eine Bibliothek ein. Sie sichern das Gebäude. Tara sammelt Toilettenwasser in einer Dose. Sie verhängen die Fenster mit Stoff und schieben die Regale zusammen. Mit Hilfe einer Batterie entzündet Eugene ein Feuer. Tara bastelt mit zwei Bügelhaltern einen Grill und kocht das Wasser ab. Maggie löst einen Faden aus einem der Bücher und übergibt diesen Rosita, die damit die Wunde von Abraham näht. Er steht an einem der Fenster und überwacht die Straße. Einige Zombies ziehen vorbei, als Glenn sich zu ihm gesellt. Abraham dankt ihm dafür, dass er sein Wort gehalten und mit ihm mitgekommen ist. Er erkennt, dass es nun keine Schwachen mehr auf der Welt gibt, denn man muss es jetzt sein oder man ist es und wird getötet oder gezwungen selbst zu töten. Glenn hofft, dass die Welt sich ändert. Er löst Abraham ab, der darauf hin geht und erklärt, dass er Sex braucht. Glenn ist überrascht über so viel Offenheit. Während Rosita und Abraham miteinander schlafen, guckt Eugene den beiden aus der Selbsthilfeabteilung zu. Sie sind sich dessen bewusst, doch Abraham duldet es. Tara erwischt Eugene, der sofort gesteht, was er getan hat. Er erklärt, dass er vermutet, dass die beiden davon wissen. Er selbst sieht sich nicht als Spanner und vermutet, dass die anderen es nicht gern haben, dass sie beobachtet werden. Für ihn ist es ein opferloses Verbrechen. Tara wechselt das Thema und bedankt sich für die Hilfe beim Bus. Eugene spielt die Sache herunter. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls so ist wie er und gedacht hat, sie könne keine Untoten erledigen. Sie hat jedoch gelernt, dass sie es doch kann. Er schaut betrübt zu Boden und gesteht den Bus sabotiert zu haben. Er hat Glas in die Benzinleitung gebracht. Diese sollten den Bus wenige Meter nach der Kirche zum Stehen bringen. Der Plan ging nicht ganz auf. Sie ist entsetzt und will wissen, warum er dies getan hat. Er teilt mit ihr seine Sorge, dass er, falls er nicht erfolgreich in Washington ist, dass er keinen Wert mehr hat und eventuell den Schutz und die Versorgung der Gruppe verliert. Tara entgegnet, dass sie - unabhängig von ihren Leistungen - zusammen halten und aufeinander aufpassen. Sie will, dass er die Tat als Geheimnis für sich behält und auch sie will Stillschweigen darüber bewahren. Sie bietet ihm die Faust zum Abschlagen an, was er erwiedert. Nachdem er weg ist, wirft auch sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Stelle an der Abraham und Rosita miteinander geschlafen haben, dreht sich jedoch um und geht. Glenn und Maggie liegen nebeneinander auf den Boden. Sie fühlt sich der Gruppe in der Kirche gegenüber schuldig, weil sie lieber versuchen Eugene nach Washington zu bringen, als zu ihnen zurück zu kehren. Er sieht es als kleinen Urlaub und geht nochmal die negativen Ereignisse des Tages durch. Sie hat Hoffnung in das, was kommt. Abraham hält seine Wachschicht wieder am Fenster und beobachtet die Untoten, die im Vollmondlicht entlang laufen. Rückblick: Er geht auf Ellen zu, die sich schützend vor die Kinder stellt. Er erklärt, dass er die Angreifer gestoppt hat und redet beruhigend auf sie ein. Dann betrachtet er seine blutverschmierten Hände und sagt, es sei in Ordnung. Gegenwart: Rosita verbindet ihm am nächsten Morgen die Hand und schlägt vor, dass sie einen Tag ausruhen. Er will jedoch weiter ziehen und wirft ihr vor, dass sie nur Faulenzen im Sinn hat. Die restliche Gruppe kommt hinzu. Maggie sieht Potenzial im Plündern der Stadt und im Einrichten eines Stützpunktes. Rosita erklärt, dass sie unterwegs nach Vorräten suchen und schlägt vor, sofort weiter zu ziehen. Abraham stimmt zu. Er hat auch schon ein neues Fahrzeug gefunden, einen Feuerwehrwagen mit Wassertank. Sie untersuchen den Wagen. Abraham summt eine Melodie. Er lässt den Wagen an und freut sich, dass es mal für ihn läuft. Das Auto setzt wenige Meter vor und gibt den Weg für eine Tür frei. Dann stirbt der Motor ab. Er diagnostiziert, dass der Luftfilter verstopft ist und will gerade ein Gitter reinigen, als ihm Rosita erklärt, dass er an der falschen Stelle säubert. Ein Reifen rollt an der Gruppe vorbei. Plötzlich kommen aus der freigelegten Tür zahlreiche Untote. Abraham stürmt mitten in die Menge. Als ihn ein Untoter von hinten packt, rettet Eugene mit dem Wasserschlauch die Lage. Hiermit erledigt er die meisten der Zombies. Abraham zeigt sich beeindruckt. Er steigt auf den Wagen und erklärt, dass die Gruppe an der Luft trocknen wird. Von oben sieht er auf dem Boden geschrieben "Kranke drinnen. Lasst sie sterben". Er findet es sehr komisch, doch außer ihm kann darüber niemand lachen. Rückblick: Abraham erwacht voller Schrecken aus dem Schlaf. Er dreht sich um und sieht, dass Ellen, A.J. und Becca verschwunden sind. Auf einer Nachricht steht, dass er sie nicht suchen soll. Er ignoriert die Nachricht und stürmt aus dem Gebäude. Gegenwart: Das Feuerwehrauto ist auf der Straße liegen geblieben. Eugene liest ein Buch von H.G. Wells ("The Shape of Things to Come") während Abraham versucht den Wagen zu reparieren. Maggie leistet Eugene Gesellschaft. Sie spricht ihn auf seine Frisur an. Sie meint, dass er die Frisur trägt, weil er nicht der ist, für den sie ihn halten. Hätte er nicht diese Frisur, würde er wie jeder andere im Labor aussehen, doch das ist er nicht. Sie bewundert, dass er nicht aufgegeben hat. Er berichtet, dass viele ihn unterstütz haben. Maggie erzählt aus der Geschichte von Samson, dass er einmal einen Löwen zerrissen hat und Bienen ihren Stock darinnen gebaut haben. Er soll ein Rätzel aufgegeben haben, das genau diese Situation beschreibt. Sie ist erstaunt, wie jemand soetwas erfragen kann, wenn doch die einzige Person, die das wissen kann man selbst ist. Glenn bemerkt den beißenden Geruch von Untoten in der Nähe. Abraham will weiter ziehen. Die Gruppe geht zu Fuß. Als sie über die nächste Anhöhe kommen, sehen sie in der Ferne eine landwirtschaftliche Einrichtung. Davor sind jedoch unzählige Beißer über die Farm verteilt. Glenn dreht um und will gehen. Rosita stimmt zu, doch Abraham will nicht aufgeben. Er will überlegen und einen Weg durch die Untoten finden. Glenn widerspricht, dass es zu riskant sei. Er jedoch sieht diesen Weg so gut wie jeden anderen. Die gesamte Gruppe zeigt ihm auf, wie gefährlich es sei durch eine solch große Herde zu fahren. Rosita widerspricht ihm nun ebenfalls. Abraham schnappt sich Eugene und zerrt ihn in Richtung des Busses. Unterwegs versucht die Gruppe ihn aufzuhalten. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg. Die Rangeleien werden intensiver. Eugene bricht schließlich ein und gesteht seine große Lüge, dass er kein Wissenschaftler ist und alle nur angelogen hat um sich selbst zu schützen. Die Gruppe steht völlig entsetzt um den Grund ihrer Reise. Rosita will den Glauben nicht aufgeben und erklärt seine Experimente und Analysen als wissenschaftlich. Eugene berichtet, dass er vielseitig interessiert ist und bezeichnet sich selbst als guten Lügner und klüger als die Meisten. Er sah in Washington DC die größte Überlebenschance für sich und hat deshalb versucht Leute zu überreden ihn dort hin zu fahren. Gerechtfertigt hat er seinen Nutznieß damit, dass er seinen Helfern am Zielort eine sichere Unterkunft bieten kann. Eugene ist sich über alle Verluste bewusst, die er während der Reise miterlebt hat. Er findet sich immer klüger als die Anderen und will gerade darauf eingehen, dass auch er seinen Teil beitragen kann, als Abraham ausholt und Eugene KO schlägt. Hierbei geht seine Wunde wieder auf, wodurch seine ganze Hand blutig ist. Er schaut Rosita an, die sie schützend vor Eugene stellt und läuft hinter den Bus, wo er zusammen bricht. Rückblick: Abraham kniet vor den zerfressenen Kadavern von Allen und den Kindern voller Trauer. Er reißt sich einen Anhänger vom Hals und holt seine Pistole hervor, die er sich in den Mund schiebt, als er einen Mann um Hilfe rufen hört. Er dreht sich um und sieht, wie dieser von drei Untoten verfolgt wird und kaum noch Kraft hat weiter zu gehen. Kurz entschlossen steckt er seine Waffe weg und holt ein Messer hervor. Ohne Gefühle erlegt er jeden Beißer sofort. Eugene spricht ihn an und will ihn aufhalten. Abraham stoppt und will den Grund wissen, warum er nicht weiter gehen sollte. Eugene erklärt, dass er eine sehr wichtige Mission hat. Abraham hört auf und wendet sich dem gerade Geretteten zu. Besonderheiten * Eugene gibt zu,dass seine "Mission" eine Lüge ist * Im Comic fliegt die Lüge auf als die Gruppe feststellt, dass im Walkie Talkie keine Batterien sind. * Im Schluss, als Abraham seine tote Familie findet, läuft die selbe Musik, wie bei der Grabrede Dales. Todesfälle Nachweise